Ikuto Tōhōin
Ikuto is the main protagonist of the series, who is left stranded on Airan Island. Becoming the only human male on the island, he has become the center of attention of all the human females residing on the island. Appearance He has spiky black hair with matching eye colors. With fair skin, his build at first glance doesn't seem that well-built, but in truth he is well-endowed with muscle for a young man. Among the main cast, he stands at roughly 151cm (~4ft 11.5in), the same height as Suzu, making them both at "average" height. Originally, his spiky hair was shorter and his body not as well-built, but as the series progressed, Ikuto's hair has grown out a bit and his body has become noticeably masculine. Ikuto's usual attire is a black t-shirt over a white long-sleeve shirt, along with a pair of jeans and black-white sneakers. Like Suzu, he has an interchangeable set of this attire set, while even having a "favorite" among them although they are seemingly similar in appearance. Personality Ikuto is a gentle, young man who is rather perceptive and has his own shades of manliness. He was told by his grandfather to always "be kind to girls", which has undoubtedly caused him to become an "air-headed playboy" as of late. But most notably, he is known for being determined, block-headed and conservative. His determination, mostly in "not losing", comes from the training with his grandfather; any phrase or words similar to "It's impossible!" sends him into a state of berserk tenacity, which usually results with him accomplishing his goal or getting struck unconscious trying. What makes him conservative, on the other hand, is his sensitivity to anything perverted: even a small panty flash makes him nosebleed. It doesn't help that the island has not had any males present for years, which has caused the girls to be unaware of such gender differences, such as mixed bathing. Also because of the lack of men, the female islanders are romantically inexperienced when it come to their male counterparts, so their approach to dominate the only male of the island, Ikuto, results in either failure or something erotic in nature that causes Ikuto to become unconscious from excessive nose-bleeding. In relation to romantic approaches, Ikuto happens to be oblivious in terms of romance. Although he is very perceptive in most cases, whenever one of the girls attempt to seduce him, he either misinterprets it as a friendly gesture or completely misses the entire point of the action. Being notably dense, he has unknowingly rejected many of the approaches by the main cast. It doesn't help that he is exceptionally kind to every girl, which attracts unnecessary attention. The same goes for his instinctive "manly" side, where his rashness at times can be seen as courageous by the heroines. Recently though, after the kiss with Misaki, he has finally noticed that he is dense when it comes to romantic love, although it does not mean he will stop being dense. As of late though, there has been some hints that Ikuto is realizing romantic feelings for some of the girls of the main cast, in most cases from Suzu. While perceptive and intelligent, Ikuto denies anything unscientific. Kappa, Youkai and anything "unexplainable" has their existence denied by him. Even if he sees an actual ghost in front of his eyes, he continues to deny its existence and makes a strange conclusion that the ghost is a "polar bear". There are some exceptions, one being the voodoo dolls which Machi often uses to torture Ayane with. On the other hand, he becomes engrossed with aliens, which he explains as unnatural but scientific. It is later learned that his refusal to believe in the supernatural came from a spell casted on him by a certain spell caster. This spell was dispelled later on in the series, allowing him to slowly accept the supernatural. Abilities Physical Ikuto's physical ability pales in comparison to that of the women on the island at first, as the inhabitants on the island happen to already be well-fit physical, except for a given few. In compensation, he is quick on his feet than half of the girls and is trained well in the sword arts by his grandfather. Even so, he eventually starts training with Karaage, realizing his swordsmanship has decayed after being on Airan Island for some time. After much training, his skills improve greatly, becoming able to keep up to speed with the likes of Suzu and Shinobu. This improvement is shown in the second son-in-law contest, where Ikuto was able to hold his own with each of the Lords, although he only satisfied the minimum requirement of hitting each Lord at least once to "win". This achievement has exaggerated his skills, causing many animals to ask Ikuto to duel with him. As of recent though, his skills has risen to unexpected heights, where he is inhumanly capable of dodging attacks due to training with "speed-bullet" Karaage. He has also become stronger, although not as much as girls such as Suzu or Rin. Else than his bokuto, his main weapon, Ikuto has picked up certain skills from training with ex-shinobi Shinobu. He has learnt how to use the "substitution jutsu", as demonstrated in chapter 110, and also shuriken throwing. But due to her being an ex-shinobi-turned-samurai, her shuriken throwing is very unorthodox, although "it will hit the target regardless of how bad the throw is". Though he is good at athletics and swordsmanship, he is bad at games that includes balls, such as baseball and soccer. The same applies for outside sports at time (when running through the trees, Ikuto fell upon the sight of Tonktatsu's round features). Mental Ikuto is a smart and perceptive person, excluding romance, and is put in the role of the math and science teacher of the island. Being a fan of detective novels, he is somewhat of a detective of his own, which shows during the Beniyasha attacks. When it comes to the unnatural, such as ghosts and talking animals, Ikuto doesn't accept any of it because of his great belief in science. But soon enough, he unconsciously accepts some of these knacks, such as the animal talking, as he has gotten used to it. Other Interestingly enough, possibly because of his denial of the supernatural, Ikuto has been able to PUNCH a ghost, allowing him to reprimand the ghost to stop haunting Suzu's home. In the end, the ghost has taken a liking to Ikuto and comes to the house often. While this defeats the purpose for Suzu, Ikuto welcomes the "polar bear". He tends to treat certain youkai much more friendly than most should. One example is Taiga, who Ikuto treats almost like a tamable friend, although Taiga is the powerful Lord of the North with a bad temper. Even so, Taiga rarely has any qualms about this. Background About 3 years ago, after being knocked unconscious by his grandfather during training, a cryptic jutsu was cast on him by a specialist (Nagamasa) to make him reject anything occult, including yokai, as to not make him think Misaki as not human. Sometime ago his mother went missing during her trip to Okinawa. One day he thought he overheard his father and his grandfather's secretary (Hiragi Iwatsuki) talking about marrying each other. He decided to skip school in order to search for his mother to cancel the marriage but his father found out they started to argue. History Arriving at Airan At odds with his father, he ran away to search for his mother on a cruise liner. Due to a storm he went overboard and became adrift for a week until he arrived on an island. Unconscious, he was fished out of the sea by a girl. He slowly regained consciousness but the girl started to slap him and trying to revive him. She then tried to do CPR but over did it and knocked him out further. He awakens in the house the girl brought him to and sees something on his chest. He then sees the girl then remembers the kiss (CPR) and panics only to slip off the edge of the house and hit his head on the stone step knocking himself out again. Once he regained consciousness, he was introduced to Suzu (the girl who saved him), Obaba, and Michiru (a doctor's assistance). When the latter gave him food, he couldn't help but stare at her since she looked like his sister. He then stated that he is glad that he is back in Japan but they corrected him and tells him that they are not. He learns that they are on an island founded 130 years-ago by the survivors of a shipwreck who were on a voyage from Japan to Europe. He is surprised that there is a civilization that is unchanged from the Meiji Era, and is even more surprised that there is no contact from the outside world and no way to get off the island. He starts to panic when he realized that there are no electricity, gas, running water, TV, radio, manga, or games. Obaba tells him to give up but hearing this just strengthened his resolve to leave. After gathering supplies and changed clothes, he gets on a rowboat and apologizes to the two for borrowing it. Suzu tells him that it was alright but asks him if he is sure he wants to leave. He expresses that it might be dangerous but he will be able to read the sky and be alright but Suzu still thinks that he should still reconsider. He tells Suzu that since he is a modern man, the cultural gap would make it hard for him to survive. Obaba doesn't understand what he means but won't stop him. As he rowed away, he thanked and said his farewell to them; with high moral he says to himself that he wants to comeback someday. He was then sucked into one of the many whirlpools that surround the island and crashed back to the beach. Suzu came up to him and asked how he was. He answered that he didn't feel good. Obaba then came to him and tells him that it was absolutely impossible to escape under his own power. Ikuto then remembers a conversation with his father who talked down to him. This made him angry enough to try again and again to beat the whirlpools. After so many tries, Suzu tells him that he should stop but Ikuto tells her that he was fine. Suzu then warns him that if he continues to do more reckless things he won't just be injured. Ikuto then tells her that he wasn't just getting tossed around but was also reading the patterns of the whirlpools; he then tries again. He then rows to a safe passage between two whirlpools. He laughs confidently that this time he was going to make it. Suddenly an Orca appeared and tried to hinder his progression. Ikuto got angry and threw an oar and hit her. The Orca then chased him; Ikuto, with one oar, quickly rowed away while apologizing. He tried to go to the passage but was tired, lost stamina and the boat suddenly stopped. The Orca, still chasing him was unable to stop, crashed into the boat making Ikuto fall out of it. Because he was tired he sank in the water but Suzu saved him. The Orca came up and put them on her back, Ikuto complained about it but Suzu told him that Sashimi the Orca was good. Sashimi pushed the empty boat pass the passage Ikuto was trying to go through and showed that there was even bigger and deadlier whirlpool pass it. Suzu explained to him that Sashimi guards the places the people and animals shouldn't go. Ikuto then sighed that he lost to nature. Suzu then gave her condolences that he couldn't go home. Ikuto says that she is right but also says that he doesn't fell bad since he gave it his all. He also added that the island seems like a good place and he'll live there for awhile. Suzu then formally welcomes Ikuto to Airantou; because of the way she was dressed down and was wet, Ikuto got a massive nosebleed and fainted as Sashimi swam them to shore. Ashore and after changing clothes, Ikuto went to a cliff and shouted his goodbyes to Japan. After pausing he cried for the manga, drama and video games he would be missing. As they walked back inland, Suzu tried to cheer him up by saying that she would cook dinner for him. Suddenly Suzu dodge and then threw something at a tree behind them. A girl jumped from the tree and landed nearby; Suzu identified the girl as Ayane. Ayane tells them that she has business with Ikuto and asked if he has a place to stay. Ikuto tells her that he would be staying at Suzu's place but Ayane tells him that he shouldn't. Asking why, Ayane tells him (lies) about the deplorable conditions of Suzu's house shocking Ikuto an Suzu flusterdly tells him that Ayane is lying. Ayane then continues saying (truthfully) that Suzu tosses in her sleep and wets the bed. Ikuto then watches the spectacle of Suzu trying to hit Ayane with coconuts. He was then shocked when Ayane crashed head first onto the ground when Suzu hit her. Suzu then tried to drag Ikuto away but he was worried about Ayane. Suzu tells him that Ayane was fine even with what happened to her which Ikuto questions. Suzu then tells him what Ayane said were lies and that she stopped wetting herself 1 year ago; the last part made Ikuto question her age. At Suzu's house as they are having dinner, she explains to Ikuto that Ayane had been her rival since they were kids and she always challenge her to fights. Ikuto then asks her if it was alright for him to stay at her house. She answered yes, he could stay as long as he wished, and that only she and Tonkatsu live here. Ikuto then asked about Suzu's parents which she replied that she doesn't have any. Ikuto apologizes for asking which Suzu tells him that she doesn't mind since it had been like that for a while. Later at the hot spring bath of Suzu's house, Ikuto berates himself for being insensitive; he then ponders of the situation of himself living with a girl. He remembers Suzu's wet look and how it gave him a "funny feeling" and started to nosebleed; he then berates himself for remembering and tries to forget. Suzu then poked her head in the door and asked Ikuto if the bath temperature was okay which he replied that it was. She then came in the bath naked which caused Ikuto to nosebleed some more. As he was flabbergasted Suzu asked him if she could wash his back. He tried to decline but Suzu grabbed him and tells him not to hesitate because she likes to wash other people's back. Moments later Suzu was washing Ikuto's back as he, in a daze, washes Tonkatsu. As he was wondering what was happening, Suzu asked him if he feels good which he replied yes. He tried to calm himself down by thinking logically that it may be a custom on the island for co-ed bathing. Suzu then asked him to wash her back causing him to nosebleed some more. He washes her but looks away toward the hot spring. Suddenly he sees bubbles from the bath. Ayane then pops out naked causing Ikuto to nosebleed some more. Suzu asked her where she came from and Ayane she was in the bath for a while; she then states that she had a nice view which embarrasses Ikuto. When asked for her motive, Ayane tells them that she wanted to wash Ikuto's body and Suzu said she was about to do that; the statements from the girls surprised Ikuto. They then argue over Ikuto while bringing him to their chests. This was too much stimulus for Ikuto and he fainted as he nosebleed. The next day Ikuto wakes up to being tied to and dragged by an animal, an ostrich name Monjiro. Ayane, who was riding the ostrich, notes that Ikuto woke up as he was yelling his head off due to the friction burns of being dragged. She then tells him that she will be giving him a tour of the island but he replied that he didn't care as long as she stop. Not listening, Ayane then tells Ikuto that he could stay over at her house from now on. Suddenly Monjiro suddenly stopped and Ikuto watches Ayane fly off, rolled into the river and was taken by the current. Suddenly a girl appeared and tells Ikuto to not be caught off guard or someone will get him. When Ikuto asked who she was she tells him that she is Rin a carpenter. Ikuto thanks her for saving him but worriedly asked if Ayane was okay and Rin tells him that was normal thing. She then tried to change the subject to herself but Ikuto was oblivious. He then heard a sound from behind him and then suddenly a bear came out of the bush surprising him. Rin nonchalantly greets Yukino, causing Ikuto to ask if they know each other. A child (Yukino) then appeared atop the bear making Ikuto exclaim. Yukino was insulted that Ikuto called her a child and the bear hit him on the head. Yukino then tells him that for an apology he should take her out on a date; the bear then grabbed him by the head. Rin then grabbed Ikuto by the legs and pulled him while telling Yukino that she was too young for a date. Yukino just exclaims that he was her belonging and then they began to fight. As Yukino and Kuma-Kuma (the bear) were fighting Rin, Ikuto takes the chance to get away. Later, as Ikuto was walking through the village, he complains about the inhabitants. He sense antagonistic feeling and also notes the he feels like being watched. Suddenly someone said "excuse" to him which shocked him. The girl continues to ask him if there was something wrong. From behind a tree Ikuto tells her that he is somewhat lost looking for Suzu's house. The girl tells him that she would guide him there. She then introduced herself as Chikage, Ikuto then in-turn introduced himself to her. Ikuto was relived that Chikage seems to be normal. He then suddenly felt a presence and then just barely dodged a blowgun dart which hit Chikage instead. After asking who was there he apologizes to Chikage. The miko who shot the dart hid behind a tree after stating that Ikuto dodged it. She then took out a blowdart machine-gun (multiple blowguns) and started to attack him. Ikuto ran for his life and he kept running into girls who soon ran after him after seeing him. By the time he ran into Rin and Yukino again, about most of the girls were chasing after him. Suzu then jumped in stopping them, and asking why are they ditching work and that Obaba told her to take care of Ikuto. The girls complain to Suzu that she was keeping the man (Ikuto) all to herself but Suzu defends herself that it wasn't her intention. de:Ikuto Touhouin Category:Characters Category:Male Character Category:Airantou Castaway